Fueled By Embry
by EdgarMaybeRowan
Summary: Irma, a half-vampire, visits the town of Forks to seek the Cullens' help in finding her mother. She stays longer than planned thanks to her meeting the lovely Mr Embry Call. Based on Twilight and the Vampire Academy. Embry x OC
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I looked out the window. Forks was such a bleak town, even to someone who's been stuck in an academy almost all her life. As the bus passed tree after tree after tree(after tree after tree...) I let myself daydream a bit. As always, I tended to think about how horribly my life turned out.

I definitely am not your average-anything. I'm a dhampir, half a Moroi vampire and half a human. Moroi are mortal vampires, as compared to the immortal vampires(the Strigoi), our mortal enemies. That means we live on human blood and can die a lot more easily. Moroi can turn into Strigoi when they are bitten by one, or when they kill, which is what happened to my mother. After giving birth to me, she was weak and hungry, and my human father offered his blood to help sustain her and well, she drank a little bit too much.

When my mother turned Strigoi, she was banished from the Moroi community, and I was left to be raised in the Vampire Academy. This is the school for Moroi vampires where they learn how to harness their magical ability. Each Moroi specialises in one element: fire, earth, air or water. Each Moroi also has one dhampir guardian (being mortal and weak). Dhampirs are beautiful creatures (being descendents of ethereal vampires) with super strength and speed that can match any Strigoi. Essentially though, they're just super fast humans.

Even as a dhampir, I was most definitely not average. I wasn't fast, I wasn't strong, I wasn't mindblowingly beautiful. On a scale of 1 to 10 for all of the qualities, I was ranging around a 4, potentially a 3. I never joined the dhampir classes, I only sat in when they were learning the basic stuff, like Geography or Math. I was pretty much an outcast.

I do however, have a Moroi gift. I have control over one element: spirit. This is rare even for a Moroi, and especially for a dhampir. No one knows about it, but I've been doing research. I supposedly can heal things, but I haven't been able to test it out properly on anything other than bugs. So basically that power is moot.

Which is why I want to look for my mother. She must be able to give me the answers I need. Someone at the Academy told me to look for the 'friendlier' Strigoi located in Forks. Some...people(?) named the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the sports store just outside of town, wanting to ask for directions. When I stepped in, I noticed a girl plugged into her headphones. I knocked on the counter to get my attention, and she looked up at me and said,"How can I help you?"

Deciding to just be direct, I asked,"Could you point me to the direction of the Cullen residence?"

She pulled off her headphones, suddenly suspicious. "I could drive you there, if you like. My shift's over in 5 minutes." I shrugged and said thanks. While she finished up her work, I noticed she had lovely brown hair, fair skin and was pretty enough to be a Moroi. When she stumbled though, I knew she was human. I wondered if she knew about the Cullens. If the Cullens were Strigoi, the death toll must be pretty high. I wondered if that's the reason why the town was so bleak.

Eventually, the girl was ready and she led me to her truck.

"I'm Bella, by the way," she said while pulling herself up into the cab of her truck.

"Irma."

"Irma?"

"I don't know either," I grimaced. I knew I had a weird name, no one ever told me why I was named it.

"How do you know the Cullens?" she asked as the truck rumbled past a diner. I was amazed I could hear her at all over the roar.

I didn't know how to answer. "I heard about them, and someone told me they were friendly so..." That sounded awfully pathetic but it seemed to make sense to her. Weird.

"They are friendly, once you've gotten to know them," she reasoned. Did that mean she knew them? I was about to find out. The truck had already made its way through a curving road and pulling into the driveway of a very posh house. I had no idea vicious Strigoi could live in such luxury. Rich and monsterly just didn't make a very good pairing to me.

We walked up to the porch and Bella called out,"Edward?" in a voice that sounded as if it was aimed at me, or someone very very near her. I was still wondering how she expected anyone to hear her at that volume when suddenly the door opened slowly and a god of a man stepped out to embrace her.

"Bella," he breathed into her hair. After a few moments of this touchy embracing, I coughed.

He looked shocked. "Oh," he said. "I didn't realise there was someone else. I'm Edward." He managed to compose himself, but I could tell he was still bewildered. For a supposedly dangerous predator, this Strigoi seemed very inept.

"Nice to meet you Edward." Sort of. "I'm Irma."

"Irma was lost looking for your house, so I gave her a ride," Bella butt in. "Is she a cousin of yours?" Although, from his polite introduction, it should be obvious that he wasn't. I don't know what this girl's deal was, but I don't think she could know much about the Cullens if she dared to stand that close to Edward.

"Please come in," Edward invited, stepping aside. I walked into a house that was obviously preparing for an event. There were bags full of some material, and different samples of food, cloth and flowers were about.

"Bella!" someone called. A petite...lady danced down the steps and came speeding towards us. "You're not supposed to see the house before the wedding! Edward, what were you..." Suddenly she slowed. "Oh. Hello." She looked just as bewildered as Edward did.

"Alice, this is Irma. Irma, this is my sister Alice."

They were right. The Cullens did seem very friendly. Or polite at least. Maybe they wouldn't kill me in front of the human Bella.

They were inhumanly beautiful though. Pale, like the Moroi, but more sturdy looking. Like a statue. I stared at them in awe for a while, wondering if that's how they lured their victims in, incapacitating them with awe while they drew closer and snapped their necks and fed on their blood.

While Alice and Edward were starting to feel uncomfortable with my staring, Bella had wandered over to the table and flicked through some catalogues. "Oh!" she whispered, and the scent of blood filled the air. My throat tickled a bit, but the reaction seemed mild as compared to Alice's suddenly strained expression. Being dhampir, I could resist blood better than the Strigoi. These two might be friendly, but who knew if they could keep up the facade with blood so blatantly available. Bella seemed like a nice girl, and I didn't want her to die, so I went over and decided to test my healing skills.

"Here," I said, hurrying over to her. Trying to remain inconspicuous, I lifted my hand to her face and pretended like I was trying to see how deep the papercut was. But I forgot the glowing thing my hand does whenever I try healing, and soon everyone present saw Bella's cut disappear under the light of my radioactive-looking hand. Instantly though, I felt tired, like I always did after healing. Element handlers can only manipulate whatever element is there, without being able to conjure it. That means that whenever I heal, I take a bit of my own spirit to do it.

Edward looked at me curiously. "I think it's time for us to properly introduce each other. Carlisle?" he called over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"And so I've been hoping that maybe you could help me. I don't dare to approach Strigoi, but they told me you were the least volatile," I was explaining to an audience that included the whole Cullen family and Bella. "It's frightening to be out of the Academy. I've never stepped outside before."

"Of course we'll help you dear,"the motherly looking one(Esme, I think) said, patting my hand as she spoke. "Won't we, Carlisle?" She turned to the breathtakingly handsome doctor.

"Amazing,"he breathed. "I've only ever heard Aro speak about the Moroi before, and it's fascinating to actually meet a dhampir. Of course we'll do everything in our power to help you." The Strigoi don't seem half bad. "But perhaps you'll like to sleep first? You seem tired. And you have a wedding to attend tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Bella and Edward are getting married tomorrow, Irma," Alice chirped. "And thank you so much for getting rid of the cut on Bella's face. It would have been horrible to have a gash on her cheek." She steered me to a bedroom while I mumbled that I didn't have anything to wear. Alice looked troubled. "I think people would understand," she said.

****

The next day I dressed myself as appropriately as I could. This meant a clean pair of jeans, a blouse and sneakers. I walked into a bathroom where Alice was moaning,"I only have so much time to make you look stunning Bella. You could have taken better care of my raw material."

Without a word, I walked over and put my hands over Bella's face. Quickly, the tired lines and minor eyebags disappeared. I felt like a walking airbrush tool. Alice looked at me gratefully and I just smiled.

Halfway through the day, at about the point of time when Bella's hair was done and the makeup just needed a good dusting, Esme glided in. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry we don't have anything for you to wear." Huh. It figures that they didn't have anything that fit me. These Strigoi were too stunningly fit.

"I can stay upstairs away from the ceremony if you'd like."

Bella turned her head. "No way. You come down and enjoy yourself. I'd join you wearing jeans and all, but Alice won't let me." I just nodded.

This afternoon was going to be murder. Weddings just made me feel all mushy inside, and receptions are like school dances. I never went because I knew I'd look horrible in comparison to the other girls. It was too awful being a wallflower when inside I was aching to have someone just ask me to dance, if only for a while.

****

The wedding was beautiful, even though I kept getting impolite stares from the guests. My spartan outfit and my outrageously curly hair was too difficult to hide. At the wedding reception, I tried my best to hide behind the food and the curtains, but Carlise found me and introduced me to a few more Strigoi friends. One Latino looking one mentioned,"You can control more than just spirit, my friend. Spirit controls all elements." That was new. I couldn't wait to try out manipulating other elements now.

Soon though, Alice started shooing Edward and Bella away in their going away outfits onto their honeymoon. Finally I can escape this wedding nightmare and get on with finding my mother.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were uneventful. I became more acquainted with the Cullens, learning about each of their pasts, and also more about Forks. Carlisle had a few books that could have helped, and Alice was speed reading through them to find out more about me. So far, there wasn't anything that I didn't already know, or had already guessed. Admittedly, it wasn't much.

"Did you know that I can't see you?" Alice suddenly said one afternoon.

"Huh?"

"I can't see your future. Edward can't read your mind either."

That was weird. I knew some of the Cullens had gifts, I especially liked Jasper's one. Oh the things I could do to my various crushes..

But I didn't know that Alice couldn't see me. That was weird. I asked her if anyone else couldn't be seen.

"Sure. The werewolves."

I freaked out a bit at that one. There are wolves in Forks? Alice had to explain to me a little bit more about the Quileute werewolves, and of course about the treaty.

"And they smell awful to us too. Like wet dogs."

Ew?

"I can't smell you either."

"I'm sorry?"

"Everyone has a scent, Irma. Not you though, you don't smell like anything."

I was pondering about why I was so weird, when suddenly Alice froze. I glanced at her and saw her eyes clouded, like she was seeing something in her head. As suddenly as she froze, she fled from the room and fed back, this time carrying a cellphone.

"Bella, is something wrong? I.."

Carlisle came rushing into the room as well.

In words that were too low for me to catch, I watched as Carlisle's face morphed into a mask of handsome horror. I was guessing that something horrible had happened to either Edward or Bella. I just sat there being useless when Carlisle hung up the phone and said,"Bella's pregnant."

This was hardly surprising to me, but Carlisle and Alice started zooming around the house and gathering the other vampires. Rosalie was the last to come down, for some reason. I had always guessed that she cared the least for Bella, but couldn't she at least pretend?

Everyone was worried, and Jasper asked,"How would the baby turn out?" I tried to cough delicately, but it turned out to be quite a raucous bout. Everyone turned to me, and I could almost see the realisation dawning behind their golden eyes. I smiled guilelessly.

After that we rushed to the airport as soon as we could. This was turning out to be quite an adventure. I'd never sped anywhere so fast before, and I'm dying to see the Cullens in the midst of so many humans. Of course I'd heard their side of the story, but to actually see it happening. Most Moroi can't help but take a sip themselves, but these Strigoi are something else.

I was almost disappointed that they didn't start attacking innocents when we walked through the airport, but then I admonished myself for being so selfish. We were here for Bella, and Edward, not to see humans being torn and sucked dry.

When the couple came out of the arrival gates, Bella ran immediately to Rosalie. I was shocked, I'd clearly read their dynamics wrongly. On the way home, Bella explained that she wanted to keep the baby and everyone got stressed again. I suppose that there were differences. Strigoi are stronger, and in my case, the mother was the stronger vampire, not the mortal human.

*********

Arguments were erupting all around me. Edward and Rosalie were fighting over whether the baby should be kept. Carlisle was trying to reason with Esme, and Jasper was trying to calm Alice down, because she couldn't see Bella clearly. While this was going on, Edward suddenly started walking to the door and opened it just as there was a knock.

"Where's Bella?" an angry voice said. I surmised that this was Jacob, one of the wolves Alice told me about.

Edward was explaining things to Jacob, and I was beginning to feel very out of place when suddenly Carlisle said,"Bella's cracked a rib, I think." Everyone rushed to her side. Carlisle got out his medical bag and started rooting around for something.

Bella certainly looked like she was in pain, and she was bruised all over. I glanced over at Jacob and Edward, their faces contorted with pain. I walked over to her, and placed my hand over her side. Concentrating, I watched as my hands glowed. I felt weaker, but choked out,"Does that feel better?" Bella nodded fervently and it was Edward's turned to gaze at me gratefully. Jacob hurriedly said, "Who is she? What'd she do?"

Edward explained in a rushed whisper and Jacob thought of something. "Irma can heal Bella over and over, right? That means you don't have to turn Bella into a vampire to save her."

"I don't think I'm strong enough for that."

"Can't you do something to make yourself stronger? Why do you get so weak anyway?"

"I believe the spirit element makes use of Irma's own life force. The spirit is not that easy to replace," Carlisle explained. "I do think that her powers would be stronger if she felt a strong emotion, like happiness. Anger may work as well, but I think the results would be more detrimental rather than helpful."

I hung my head at that one. I was a very miserable little girl, and always feeling hopeless. I'd given up on myself a long time ago, and hadn't felt very 'happy' in ages. I couldn't help but feel more awful that I couldn't save Bella from vampirehood because I was such an emo kid.

"It might," Edward suddenly said. I could only guess that he'd answered someone's thoughts aloud.

I went to work trying to heal as many of Bella's bruises as much as I possibly could. Soon though, I started to feel faint, and excused myself to take a small nap to regain some of my strength back.

***

When I woke up and went down, I noticed that Jacob had gone, and that Bella was looking a bit worse for wear. I tried to get rid of any more aches that I could, but it didn't seem to be helping much. I was getting weaker, and weaker.

Alice tried getting food in me, but I was too tired to eat. I just sat at the kitchen table sipping some juice from a straw when the front door opened yet again. I heard Jacob's voice announcing someone else's arrival as well. I was about to nod off when suddenly, I heard shuffling somewhere near me.

"Irma?"

I struggled to open my eyes. When I did though, I did not regret missing out on some sleep.

Next to Jacob was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He was tall, almost as tall as Jacob, and had shiny black hair that hung to his shoulders and was parted in the middle. One side was tucked behind his ear. He had a sweet face, and skin that was a tad fairer than Jacob's rust tone. Edward and the rest can be as handsome as they liked, but this boy was breathtakingly my type. I almost sighed.

"Irma, this is Embry. Embry, Irma,"Jacob chuckled at how weird our two names were. Suddenly, I realised that at the same time I was staring at Embry, Embry was in full view of me too. I tried to tame wild strands of my hair back into my bun. Embry glanced at Jacob, then back at me and smiled a smile so sweet that I would've jumped off many tall bildings just to see it again. His dimple was too much for me to take. I tried to hide myself in my men's hoodie as much as I could before he could completely see how undesirable I was.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle forbid me from healing Bella anymore. To him, it wasn't fair that I was losing my life as well. Bella sided with him of course, and insisted that she could take the pain. But the looks of horror on the faces of Edward and Jacob were so pitiful, that I had to draw a compromise: I would heal Bella every evening, or whenever she had a bad injury. Every other time, I promised to rest and eat and do whatever else it took to get my strength back.

This was good, because it meant I could escape outside or to my room whenever I could. Embry was hanging around Jacob a lot, along with two other werewolves I didn't know. For all the hate that they claimed to have for the Cullens, they hung around a lot. I was trying my best to not let Embry see me of course, but at the same time to see as much of him as possible. I hated knowing that with every flaw of mine he could see, it would lessen my (already zero) chance of him liking me back. I liked admiring from afar, so that I could at least pretend like I had a fightning chance (from afar) Oh well, I could dream at least.

I woke up one morning, and checked on Bella. She didn't look too bad, thanks to the blood she'd been drinking. Carlisle said that I didn't have to worry too much and that Bella's health was in steady improvement. So I picked up an apple and headed outside to walk down to the river. Just as I was about to close the door though, I heard a voice call out,"Wait! I'll come with you!"

My heart sped up and thoughts went rushing through my mind. It was Embry. He was half naked. He looked gorgeous. I did not. RUN. But I can't, I'm too slow. Thank goodness I showered, at least. He's catching up! Oh nononononononono....

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Where are you headed?"

"The river. I like the sound of water when it rushes past. It's kinda fun dipping your feet in too."

Oh goodness. I was babbling, but he nodded like he understood. His hair was tied up today and I could see his cheekbones more. His face was gorgeous and his dimple was visible even when he wasn't smiling. His eyes were dark, and his lashes were--

"Do you want to sit at that rock there? You could dangle your legs over it into the water."

I nodded. Oh why was he here? He could spend time with anyone, even Leah the Native Goddess if he wanted, yet he was here, with fugly old me. With that, I zipped up my hoodie even more and put the hood up over my head. It must mean something, maybe he likes me... No. It couldn't be. He's just bored or something.

I sat down and tried to bite into my apple but I kept missing the edge. My teeth ran over the skin but never broke it. After watching me try a couple of times, Embry laughed and took the apple from me. He took a pocket knife from his pocket and sliced a piece for me. I popped it into my mouth and spit out,"Thanks."

I was such a classy girl. Not.

He laughed again and prepared to cut another slice for me. At that time, the wind blew my hood off and my hair was flying everywhere. I threw my hands up trying to stop it looking too much like a lion's mane when suddenly he said,"You should let your hair down more. You've got pretty curls."

He took one tight curl in his hand and twirled it around his finger. He laughed again,"It's like it's alive and hanging on tight." I could feel myself blush, so it sucks that it never shows under my skin. Sometimes I wish I was fair like Bella, rather than tan like Jacob.

My heart was beating so fast. I don't think I can remember the last time I felt this excited over a boy. Then I reminded myself to stop it. This guy will never like me back. I was about to check myself when suddenly he leaned in and breathed in.

"Did you know you have no smell?"

"Yes, I'm a freak like that."

"You're not a freak," he breathed in a low voice. "You're unique."

Oh to hell with whether he likes me or not. I'm going to pretend that he does and enjoy this moment. I'll handle whatever disappointments later when they happened.

We spent the morning talking about random stuff, like school and exes. "You've never had a girlfriend before?". He shook his head,"I'm too shy. Besides, all the girls liked Jacob and Quil more, anyway." That was hard to believe. I told him that they should see him now, all ripped like that, pointing down to his abs. He laughed and asked,"You've never had a boyfriend before?"

"Not even a date. Come to think of it, I've never even had a dance before. I was too fat and clumsy."

"I don't think you're fat. And Bella's clumsy too, and she's still married to one of the hottest guys in town."

"She's got good looks on her side though. Being small and pretty makes clumsiness look cute."

He frowned at that, so I decided to change the subject. "Werewolves heal fast, don't they?"

He picked up his pocket knife and sliced his palm. Blood gushed out, and I covered my nose to stop me licking it. In front of my eyes though, he started healing and soon, there wasn't any cut at all. Dipping his hand into the river, he said,"You could've healed that if you wanted to, right?"

I nodded. "What else can you do, Vampire Girl?" he teased.

I laughed and told him about how I was supposed to be able to control other elements. He pointed to the river and said simply,"Do your worst. There's plenty of water in there."

I hesitated, and he took my hand. His skin was so hot, it warmed me up immediately. It was probably the first time any guy ever held my hand too, and my heart started racing again while my skin burned like fire under his. He scooped some water from the river and held it out to me.

"What should I make it do?"

He shrugged. I settled for making it swirl like a tornado and raised my hand to his, focusing on making a mini tempest. First the water did nothing but move in the wind, but eventually I could see it rising and making a ball above Embry's hand. I thought hard and made it twirl a round a bit. I was thinking about how Carlisle thought me being happier would make my powers come out more, and I supposed he was right. I got tired eventually though, and let the water splash back into Embry's hand. I dropped my hands and looked up into Embry's face. I was caught off guard to see him staring back at me, with his dark eyes bright and intense.

"You're right. You are a freak." I tensed up, but two seconds later he was laughing again. Seeing his dimples again made me feel all tingly inside. I was afraid; it seemed just too good to be true that I was having actual conversation with a guy, and he didn't seem like he wanted to kill himself after this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soon, we had to go back to the house for lunch. Even from all the way down at the river, we could smell someone cooking. Rather, Embry could smell the cooking. I just took his word for it.

Walking through the door, I saw Bella tottering to the kitchen, with Rosalie supporting her side. Edward looked horrible. Bella was bruised, but surprisingly radiant. I lifted my hand to heal her but Carlisle coughed delicately,"Remember what we agreed upon, Irma."

Bella nodded,"Yea Irma. I don't want you straining yourself. We have enough weak people around here." She laughed feebly and picked up her cup of blood.

Immediately, I felt this urge to grab the cup from her. The smell of it just aroused me so much, I actually reached my hand out before I came to my senses and dragged it down again. Embry gave me a weird look and raised an eyebrow. I bit into the collar of my shirt to stop the urge.

"What's up Irma?"

I fidgeted. I blushed and mumbled,"I just...want to drink blood."

Five heads turned so sharply that I didn't even have time to register the blur. "You drink blood?" Jacob asked disgustedly. I shrunk deeper into my hoodie,"I did. I can live off normal food, but I'm used to sucking blood from our human feeders. I don't suck the human _dry._ I actually drink very little. I'm just hungry for it now."

Carlisle offered me some blood from his donations. I shook my head before sliding it to rest on the table. Bella needed the blood more than me. I felt so ashamed. When Edward placed a plate of curried potatoes in front of me, I suggested I brought it outside to eat and clear my head. But really, I just wanted to run away from the judgement.

Balancing the plate and a cup of juice, I walked down to my spot by the river again. Even though I walked slowly, I tripped over some rocks that were jutting out. I was prepared to let go of the plate and break my fall, but suddenly I felt a strong arm around my waist and a voice in my ear,"Oopsidaisy. You weren't lying when you said you were clumsy."

Miraculously, I had held on to my plate. I looked up into Embry's dark eyes and whispered,"Wow, you're hot."

"Why, thank you ma'am. My mother will be so proud."

Wrenching myself free, I clarifed that I actually was referring to his body temperature rather than his looks, the narcissist.

"Sure sure." He grinned impishly and swiped my plate from me. "I better take that before you fall again."

Despite his prediction, I made it to the bank without tripping again. I was clumsy, but not fatally so. I felt annoyed, but then I remembered the shame I had felt in the kitchen for being such a weak-willed blood sucking leech. Hesitantly, I sat down and took the plate from him. I hung my head so that my hair covered him from me.

He wasn't having any of it. Embry shifted his seat so that he sat directly facing me. "What's up, lioness? Potatoes aren't as good as blood?"

Tears stung my eyes. I felt irrationally targeted suddenly. "I can't help that I like blood,"I whispered. "I didn't even know it was wrong until I met the Cullens. The feeders just seemed so willing..."

Embry lifted my chin. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I was only joking about the blood. Don't feel so down. I'm sorry."

I just hmpphed. "Don't worry about it. I suppose you must have freaked when you suddenly find out I'm a bloodthirsty monster. I'm such a freak of nature, aren't i?" I said sadly.

We were quiet for awhile. I ate some of the potatoes while he just watched me eat. I'd never felt so observed my entire life. Embry lifted his head,"What did you mean when you said the 'feeders were willing'?"

"Our venom is like a drug to them. They're addicted from the moment our teeth breaks their skin . We don't drink their blood til they become dry, so they can replenish their stock and let us feed again the next night."

Embry looked vaguely nauseated. I immediately regretted what I said. I picked up my glass of juice, and said quietly,"I can't help what I am. I feel bad enough staying at the Cullen's house without any form of payment. And now I just realise that all of you find me disgusting. I think I should leave soon."

"What? No, no, you need to stay. You need to help Bella."

My heart ached when he said that. I should've known that I was only wanted because it helped Bella, rather than me being wanted because of my 'delightful personality' or that I make everyone happier. Stupid, _stupid_ me for thinking that maybe Embry had liked me for me. But then he surprised me again.

"Besides, you're the only one I can tease without being punched afterwards. I'm kidding. Come on, Irma, stay for me, please?"

* * *

For the next few days, Embry followed me whenever I went outside to stop myself from knocking down an already frail Bella to get to her cup of blood. She was getting very close to giving birth, so she needed all the energy she can get. Instead, Embry brought me all over La Push, and we had fun just talking and teasing each other.

"You don't grow old, really?"

"Nope. I'm going to have hundreds of birthdays. I think I'll probably refuse to stop phasing until they invent those three course chewing gums that movie was talking about."

"You mean Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? The one based on that Roald Dahl book?"

"...Yea probably. I don't really pay attention to book-sy literature stuff, Irma. I don't like reading."

"What a waste. It's nice to know all those authors and playwrights poured their hearts out for nothing."

I felt like I could talk to him about anything. I had definitely lost out on having a friend before this.

"What power from the X-Men do you want?"

"I want to be like Pyro. Fire manipulation sounds like an ass kicking power."

"You mean like this?" I teased. I fished for the lighter in my pocket, clicked out a flame, then concentrated on expanding it and twisting it into vicious tongues of flame. I'd been practicing my abilities the entire time I was with Embry, and I was getting better. I think Carlisle was right. My powers do seem stronger the happier I felt.

"You showoff," he pouted. "Cut it out before I start growling at you."

I laughed and directed the fire into the sea. "Ooh, scary. What's the time now, Mr. Wolf?"

"Time to bite your butt," he grumbled. "It's your turn to answer the question. What power would you want?"

I had been thinking about it ever since the first movie came out. "I want to be Mystique."

"Why?"

"Then I could be hot and I could change into anyone. I always wondered what it's like to be pretty."

He frowned. It looked like he was trying to come up with an answer to that. I realised he was uncomfortable about my insecurities. "Why would you want to change into something you already are?" he said lamely, and just a wee bit too late. I sighed. I would almost have believed him there.

It was my turn to frown,"Don't patronize me, Call. I might just set your pants on fire, literally."

* * *

One day he brought me to Emily's house. He told me about imprinting, and I was anxious to see for myself a couple in love. After reading about all of the hopelessly besotted pairings in literature over time, I couldn't dare believe in love until I saw it for myself.

"Why are you so excited?" Embry led me to the edge of ther forest.

"It's the one thing I love about the supernatural world. The idea of soulmates sounds so definite. Like, Edward and Bella. Esme and Carlisle. Sam and Emily. It must be nice to know that there's definitely someone out there for you, and that you'll definitely find them."

He pretended to puke. "Wait here, and I'll go phase in the woods."

I was confused. "Phase? Why are you phasing?"

"I don't have a car, Irma. You'll be riding on my back to Emily's house." I paled. "Don't worry. I won't run that fast." He disappeared into the woods.

I peered into the dark woods, trying to see him phase. Then out of nowhere this gigantic gray wolf comes stalking towards me. I almost ran in the other direction when I saw Embry's pants tied around its left hind leg. I laughed nervously and joked,"Did you tie on those jeans before or after you phased?"

Embry rolled his black eyes. The wolf then bent its front legs so that I could climb on. I was hesitant. "Embry, I'm heavy. Like, heavier than any other average girl you might have had riding on your back."

He rolled his eyes again, and nudged my arm with the side of his nose, pushing me to get on.

"I'll break your back. I'll be pulling your fur really hard."

Embry started growling and shaking the leg with the jeans tied on, as if trying to indicate that he was threatening to phase back, in front of me.

"You wouldn't."

He tilted his furry head to the side. Oh yes, he would.

I grumbled and climbed onto his back. God, he was huge. I grabbed some tufts of fur and hung on tight. I lay my head against him and whispered in his ear,"I promise to heal you if your back really does break. And if some of your hair falls out. I'm so sorry, Embry." He laughed a growly laugh that caused his side, and my ear, to vibrate. I found that incredibly sexy. But suddenly, he was off at lightning speed and I just shut my eyes, choosing instead to focus on the fact that I was in actual physical contact with Embry Call. I felt giddily happy and focused on remembering this moment for before I went to bed later on.

All too soon, Embry had stopped running, and shrugged me off. I let myself fall to the grass and looked up at him. Gosh, even as a wolf, he was so tall. He shook his leg with the jeans again, and I whacked it away. I could swear he was laughing again as he trudged off to phase back.

I heard the door of the house open, and a pretty woman stepped out of it onto the porch. I could see the scars that Embry had described on her face. I quickly got up to my feet and tried to introduce myself.

"Hi. Uhm, I bet you're wondering who I am. Well, I'm Irma and I came with this guy, I think you know him--"

"Emily, this is Irma." Embry called out as he walked back. "She's visiting here, and I thought I'd bring her to see you."

More introductions were made as Emily dragged us to her kitchen for some tea. Embry started wolfing down some casserole that Emily had made while Emily asked me about myself, and I, her. I was enjoying myself, and we were soon becoming close friends. It was in the late afternoon when the back door opened and a man stepped in, rushed to Emily's side and kissed her. It must be Sam.

"Embry, what are you doing here?"

"Listen, Sam, I know that the packs are fighting over this thing, but Irma here just wanted to meet Emily, and I didn't think that the girls should be involved..."

I forgot that Jacob's and Sam's packs were enemies. I froze as I thought about what freshly dug enmity I might have brought just by being across the border. I hung my head, and felt truly sorry about insisting on being brought here. Emily urged Sam to be civil, and Sam signalled for Embry to step into the living room.

I turned to Emily again,"Emily, did you ever think of getting rid of your scars?"

"Honey, I have. But these are magical scars. They're not that easy to make disappear. God knows I hate seeing the pain in Sam's eyes everytime he looks at these scars. I'm fine with them, of course, but Sam beats himself up."

"What if...what if I told you I might be able to get rid of them?"

Sam was back in the room. "Could you?"

"I could try." I walked over to Emily and lifted both my palms to cup her face. I concentrated and soon, I could see the light emitting from my palms. I thought fiercely about everytime I was with Embry, about how happy I was during the run earlier, anything that might strengthen my power.

Slowly the scars were fading. Sam rushed to be by Emily's side and I could hear him whispering into her ear, "I would still love you with the scars, Em."

"But I would love for you to not be in constant pain, Sam."

Soon, I felt myself going lightheaded. I became dizzy and couldn't hear anything except a loud thudding in my head. I felt suddenly faint, like I'd spent every bit of my energy.

Then everything went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, to everyone who favved this story, hearts to you! I'm trying to do daily updates, because I've put this off too long already. ps, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters/story plots. **

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I watched as Irma fidgeted in her sleep. After she blanked out yesterday evening, I finally had a lot of time to think. Being around her was too distracting. I had to work out my feelings for her before things got complicated. She was great company and always made me laugh. Everything she says is exactly what I'm thinking, or would've thought. Lookswise, she wasn't ugly. A little on the big side, but it wasn't so much so that she was unattractive to me. I'd crushed on larger girls than her. Plus, she had a cute face. Nothing too spectacular, just okay. But I'm not crazy for her at all.

Logically, she was the kind of girl I'd go for. Definitely the type I'd be crazy about. If I stood back and thought about, she really was my type. But when I think about whenever I'm around her, there aren't any sparks for me at all. Irma ranked high on the girlfriend scale, but I'm not dying for her to be mine. It was frustrating. What the _hell_ was I looking for?

Jacob was coming up the stairs, I could hear him. Good. He was going to help me out of this, no matter what. He got me into it. I was ready with a full on glare the moment he walked through the door.

"Whoa Embry," he whispered, on account of Irma sleeping. "No need for the laser eyes."

I could feel myself softening. "How's Nessie?"

"Safe. I left her with that blonde one," Jacob said. While Irma had been knocked out, Bella had given birth to Renesmee and Edward had done the deed. Bella was now turning into a vampire. Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee and in matter of hours, all enmity between us and the vampires had been erased. Jacob had come to speak to Sam, and basically, Irma wasn't needed in the end. Which is why I wanted Jacob to fix this.

"Yay, everyone's happy now since you imprinted," I growled. "Now clean up this mess you made with me and Irma."

"I'm sorry, Em. No one expected her to faint, which happens to be your own fault by the way, and no one knew this was going to turn out so well. I had no way of knowing we didn't need her to feel happy. I didn't know we weren't going to need her power. It looked like the best option of the time."

"What am I supposed to do now? It was your idea, you fix it!" I near shouted.

"I don't know! Just tell Irma," Jacob shouted back.

"Tell me what?" Irma said weakly. I turned to her, and stroked the back of her hand. I tried to keep calm but my hands were shaking slightly. I hope she wouldn't feel that. She notices everything. I didn't want to have to explain myself (and Jacob) to her just yet.

"Irma, honey," I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Tell me what?" I told you she never misses anything.

Together, me and Jacob told her what happened over the few hours. She sat up quickly and bit her lip. "I'm so sorry," she begged. "I shouldn't have been so rash to heal Emily like that. I should've known I wasn't strong enough. Now we can't help Bella from turning into a vampire. I'm so useless. Even when I want to help, I make an even bigger problem."

I rushed to hush her. "No, no. Everything turned out fine in the end. It's okay Irma, it isn't your fault."

She hung her head. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. It's the next morning now."

"Well, I've been resting long enough then. I want to see Emily." She gingerly got up and stumbled when she tried standing. I stood up quickly and held her shoulders. She looked up at me, and I felt guilty. Times like these, she looked really vulnerable and I couldn't stand to think that I'd have to break it to her soon. Over the few days, I noticed that she was really worried about what everyone thought of her. Now, she was probably thinking that we all thought she was a huge, useless, weak lump that only took up too much space.

"I don't think you're a huge, useless, weak lump that only takes up too much space, Irma," I decided to tell her.

She looked surprised, then half frowned, half pouted. "You wouldn't have said it if you weren't thinking it," she grumbled as she stumbled down to the kitchen. I laughed, and followed closely behind.

"Look at that!" she continued to grumble. "It didn't even heal fully. Useless bum." The sight of her talking to herself really was hilarious, and sort of cute.

"It's fine, Irma," Emily said. The scars were only faint lines on her cheek. Like someone took a pink Magic Marker and drew lines on her face. I bet if she used some of those makeup thingies, they would be covered. Irma really took things out of proportion.

She didn't look convinced, but I could tell she was going to let it go. "I better get back, Emily. I need to apologise to the Cullens, especially Edward." Emily said that she didn't think they wanted her to apologise, but agreed. "You better get back. They're probably worried about you."

"I don't have to ride on your back again, right?"

I scoffed. I wasn't that awful a person. "Don't you worry your little nose off," I said. "Jake's here, we can take his Rabbit."

"That's right," he piped up. "I'm gonna just phase and run, so Embry can drive you back." I gave him my absolute best death glare before putting my hand on the small of Irma's back and nudging her to the car. I might just total Jake's car on the way back.

I helped Irma get into the passenger seat before getting in myself. As we started off into the road linking Forks and La Push, I started practising what I needed to say to her. As always though, she preempeted what I was about to say

"Embry, just now when I woke up, you were talking about something other than Bella's turning, right? Something about me."

"Uh, yes."

"Am I allowed to hear it?"

I didn't say anything as I pulled into La Push beach. I needed to talk to her properly. I motioned for her to get out and led her to a rock outcropping and sat down.

"Irma, remember when Carlisle mentioned something bout you being more powerful when you were happier?"

"Yes," she hesitated, already suspicious. I couldn't blame her. Nothing good could have been assumed out of that sentence. It broke my heart to have to do this to her. Why did I ever listen to Jake? That guy had no sympathy for anyone other than himself and Bella. Well, Renesmee now, but you get the gist. I took a deep breath.

"Well, Jake was all crazy over Bella then, and would've done anything for her. He had this crazy idea that if you were as in love was he was, you'd be powerful enough for Bella to never have been a vampire in the first place. Edward kind of supported the theory." These crazy jackasses. I can't believe they thought it would work.

She still looked confused. I decided to just say it quickly and not drag it out. For the both of us.

"Jake convinced me that I could help by making you like me, and making you think I liked you too." I had to bluch at how stupid the idea sounded right now.

"So, the entire time you were spending with me wasn't because you liked me or anything?"

"I like you as a friend. Just not in the way we meant for you to think. I'm sorry, Irma."

I watched her closely for any sign of.. well anything. I'd deal with it if she started bawling. I could probably take it if she started punching me. Her expression was unreadable, but I could tell she was taking it all in. Suddenly though, she flashed me a bright, sunny smile. It kinda blinded me, I wasn't expecting it at all.

"That completely explains it. I was wondering why you paid me so much attention. Like, no one ever did before, so I was confused why you of all people would be the first. It didn't make sense at all, but now I totally get it!" she said brightly. I was dumbfounded. If I knew her, she was probably faking it, but if that's how she wanted to play it...

"Yea," I laughed, before immediately cringing. Could I sound any more stupid? If she really thought I swallowed her lie, we have got to do something about her social skills.

"Ah well. Let's go back quickly, I want to see how Bella is doing," she started skipping to the car. I almost blanched. Irma wasn't a skipping kind of person. She had to be hurting really badly. I felt awful. I had to make it up to her, and soon.

**Irma's POV.**

Being back in the car was comforting. Because we were both facing the highway, and Embry had to concentrate on driving anyway, I could afford a little time to relax my face out of the horrible smiley mask I put on. I vaguely suspected that Embry knew I was faking it, but I never claimed to be the world's best actress. Whatever. He already probably thought I was stupid to have fallen for their 'plan' anyway, so why not add 'Lousy Actress' to my credentials as well?

I was devastated. Soon, it started sinking in that all those summer-love kind of weeks were fake. I felt kinda sad that I would probably never actually get to be so happy like that ever again. Now I would have to live with the fact that the only time I ever felt like someone liked me was actually a lie. But most of all, I felt so angry at myself for letting myself think that someone like Embry would actually ever like me. Hello, vainpot anyone?

I could feel myself tearing up, and I quickly turned my head to the side. If I wiped my face, Embry would know for sure that I was crying, so I just prayed that the tear tracks would dry quickly.

When we reached the Cullens' house, I quickly jumped out and ran to the door. I needed a distraction badly, and quickly. I dashed in and ran up, I had heard Jake vaguely saying that Bella was in one of the upper bedrooms.

I burst in, and saw Bella lying motionless in the room surrounded by the entire family, excluding Rosalie. From what Carlisle had explained to me, she had to be in terrible pain. I was afraid of healing her to stop the pain, because maybe it would negate the effects of the venom, and besides, weak ol' me probably couldn't do a proper job of healing her fully anyway. Bella would just end up being a vampire from waist down or something, I was that prone to screwing things up.

I felt an apology was in order. "Carlisle, everyone, I'm so sor--"

"I will not hear it, Irma," Carlisle said firmly. "I have to admit, nothing went as planned, but it turned out quite perfectly. My entire family owes you for making Bella's pregnancy less painful that it would have undoubtedly been. Please don't apologise for doing us a great service."

Mention of Bella's pregnancy reminded me of little Renesmee. Excusing myself, I went back downstairs in search of the little angel Jacob was so in love with. I rounded a corner into the living room, and saw Rosalie and Jacob huddling over something that was making perfect noises of laughter, the kind that you heard in diaper commercials where the baby was blissful having it's butt encased in soft cushiony heaven.

Oops. Sounds like I might be a little bitter. I better can it before it starts showing.

I walked over to the huddled mass. I'd bet two llamas and a fridge that Rosalie and Jacob both heard me coming, but they didn't show any signs of it. I practically had to tiptoe to look into Rosalie's arms (well, not really, but she was wearing heels. Her elbows were practically at my eye level). When I did though, I could see why Jacob was in love. Well, technically it was because he imprinted, but Renesmee was definitely someone worth imprinting on. She was gorgeous, you could tell she would grow up to rival Rosalie's good looks, even. _Beauty, check_. Renesmee burbled and giggled again. Rosalie and Jacob both beamed. _Charisma, check._ Renesmee reached up and touched Rosalie's face.

"Yes, darling," Rosalie cooed. "This is Irma, the one we were talking about. She's half a vampire too, just like you are." Wow, the baby actually communicates intelligently. _Brains, check._

Rosalie's words resonated in my ears._ Just like you are_. But she wasn't. She wasn't just like I was. She was actually everything I'm not, and that was everything I just checked above. Beautiful, smart, attracts people like flies to honey. She had a family that loved her, and would never leave her to fend for herself. Plus, she had a built in boyfriend-caretaker-lover-soulmate in Jacob. Basically, she had everything I could ever wish for, and in fact, had been wishing for my entire life. Especially the soulmate/lover part.

All before she was a week old. That was hardly fair. It was all I could do to hold back even more tears. I was impressed. My will must be stronger than the Hoover Dam.

"Jacob! This must be the little lady who stole my friend's heart."

Suddenly there was a gigantic crack in my dam's steel reinforced walls. Embry's voice dredged back the happiness I was feeling over the last week when I thought I might actually have a chance at all that. In that split second, I realised that what I wanted the most was Embry. I wanted him as my soulmate/lover. And in the next split second, I realised that I couldn't ever have him. He doesn't like me 'that way' and he probably will imprint on some exotic beach babe anyway. You can guess how much that realisation hurt. It was enough to break open the floodgates.

I turned my face away from the direction of the supersexy voice(I couldn't help but acknowledge just how spinetinglingly masculine his voice sounded. At the risk of even more heartache, I saved that voiceclip for future use) and quickly headed to the kitchen. I opened up the back door and galumphed to the river's edge.

I would never have been able to hide the tears on my face, so I tried to persuade a ball of water to splash onto my face. I gave up after the surface of the river wasn't doing much beyond rippling spastically. I just plonked my face into the river. Of course, due to sheer inertia alone (a rather large amount of it, courtesy of my heavy weight) the rest of my body had to follow. I was drenched in cold river water in rainy old Forks.

If I didn't get hypothermia, it would be a miracle akin to the virgin birth.

I pulled myself out of the river, my heavy clothes (damn hoodie) clinging to my shivering body. I was cold, and hungry. The pain of both was actually making me forget about the whole losing-my-chance-at-happiness fiasco. I was so drained, I almost didn't hear myself growl in hunger. I wanted blood, and I wanted it now.

I was so consumed with hunger, I didn't realise Embry had come behind me and had whispered, "Irma, are you crazy? You'll freeze to death." I didn't even realise he was actually wrapping his arms around me, and that the temperature of his superheated body should have sent me to new heights of escapism. All I could think of was how at this very moment, his heart was pumping blood all over his body. I could almost hear the blood racing through his chest, which was so close to my face right now. I pulled my head back and looked him straight in the eye, imagining myself sinking my teeth into him and drawing out the blood I so wanted.

Amazingly, Embry actually tilted his head to the side and exposed his neck for me. If I had been paying more attention, I would've noticed his placid expression. I craned my neck and opened my mouth, baring my teeth. Embry bent down, and his neck was only a few millimeters away. I dipped my head to cut into his skin--

I immediately broke out of it. I quickly wrenched myself back from Embry's hold and searched for any marks I might've made on his neck. Thankfully there wasn't any. I hadn't managed to actually inject venom in him. That meant he had decided to let me feed on him on his own, and that the venom had nothing to do with it. I glanced back at his face, furious. He seemed dazed.

"Embry, why'd you let me do it? You don't know that I might've killed you. I could've poisoned you with my venom!"

He looked confused. "Don't ever let me feed on you!" I yelled. "I might not be able to help myself next time."

Leaving him there, I ran back up to the house, hoping someone would chain me up before I started on a bloodthirsty rampage about Forks. If I was that ready to suck Embry's blood (the one person I would never want to hurt) no one knew who else I'd be willing to drain?

* * *

**Sorry people! I had issues with my internet and couldn't upload this quickly. Thanks for the reviews so far! I hope you guys liked this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

I wrenched off my wet clothes as I stormed into my room at the Cullens'. I was so freaked about what just happened. I hated myself for losing control like that. Heading inside the bathroom, I stripped off what was left of my clothes, and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I hadn't looked at myself properly in a long time, and I was disgusted with what I saw.

My face was pale, probably from the literal lack of blood. It was sunken and there were black rings under my eyes. I tilted my head up in an attempt to flatten the second chin that was forming. Grimacing at how gross I was as compared to the Adonises surrounding me, I stepped into the shower and turned the water as hard and as hot as it would go. I wasn't used to the scalding temperature, and red blotches started forming under the brown of my skin. I started crying, a bit from the pain, but mostly about what had happened in the past few hours. Pressing my head against the wall under the torrent of water, I gave it all I had.

When I finally exhausted myself crying, I stepped out of the shower and rubbed at my face to get rid of the evidence. I put on some clothes and went downstairs. The first person I noticed in the kitchen was Embry. He was already looking at me as I walked into the kitchen, and I couldn't bear to hold his gaze. I looked down in embarrassment, and bumped straight into Carlisle.

He was holding out a cup of blood.

I clamped my hands over my mouth. "Take it, Irma," he frowned at me. "Please don't insist on changing your eating habits because of ours. We don't want to pressure you into doing something that's obviously very difficult."

"I, I couldn't. Not while you're holding yourselves back."

"Then take it somewhere we won't see. Please Irma. I know this is hard for you, but the cold turkey method doesn't always work for everyone."

"I--"

"I will not hear anymore. Embry, I trust you'll make sure she drinks it?"

Embry nodded solemnly, and picked up the cup. He walked out the back door, and I was obviously meant to follow.

Carlisle smiled encouragingly. "If it helps, no one died giving that cup of blood."

Embry was waiting at the edge of the river with the cup of blood in an outstretched hand. I took it and sat down on a rock. The blood's smell was wafting up through my nose, and I bit my lip to stop myself.

"Well, go ahead," he said flatly. "I'd promise not to look, but Carlisle said to make sure."

Shamefaced, I stuck the straw in my mouth and relished the taste as tears flowed down my cheeks. I couldn't look at his face, but I saw his fist clench so tightly the skin turned white.

**Embry's POV**

I wanted so much to reach out and wipe the tears from her face, but I didn't want to interrupt her drinking. It was a disgusting concept, but I could tell it was exactly what Irma needed. Already there was colour flooding her cheeks, and I felt like reaching out to make sure they were warm. I had to dig my nails into the palm of my hands to stop myself from reaching out and touching her.

I thought instead about today's events. I really hadn't been able to help myself from hugging her when I saw her drag herself from the water shivering. I couldn't just stand aside when I knew very well my body heat would've warmed her up.

But in that instant that she was staring into my eyes, I felt the sudden urge to do all I could for her. I was willing to let her feed on me even though she could have killed me. Not from the loss of blood, but from her venom. If the Cullens' venom could kill me, who knew if Irma's could?

I couldn't explain that feeling though. I didn't feel it now, but I could remember how strong that urge to please her was. Was that how imprinting was like? I frowned. Jacob and the others never seemed to have their puppy love on pause, ever. It didn't make sense at all.

I looked back up at Irma, and saw her peer up at me, almost in fear. I realised my face was still in a frown, and knew she must be misinterpreting it at this very moment. I relaxed my face into a blank mask. I couldn't quite manage a smile yet. True enough, she looked quickly back down, twirling the now empty cup on the ground. Suddenly, I felt like telling her that it was okay and that I understood.

"Irma, don't be so down. I understand that it's hard." She nodded, but didn't look up at me.

I would've told her that anyway, but this urge was different. I felt like I couldn't say no to it. This was getting beyond confusing. I had to stay away from her to clear my head.

**Irma's POV**

I kept avoiding Embry after that day, and I felt Embry was kind of avoiding me too. He still hung around, but more because Jacob was always around here now. I spent most of my time down at the river trying out my powers again, and he didn't accompany me anymore.

Bella was fully a vampire now, and by god, she was beautiful. Although it did nothing for my self esteem, I couldn't help but stare at her endlessly. I was endlessly happy that I hadn't tried healing her that day, and Edward heartily agreed. Of course, I can't tell if he actually heard was I was saying. He seemed too absorbed staring at Bella and nodded distractedly whenever anyone said anything.

Progress with my powers was slow. I could shift a couple of rocks and splash some water at passing birds, but it didn't come as easily as it had when Embry was around. I had to work harder and concentrate more. Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother so much. It's not like I ever use them in front of anyone else.

I knew Jasper and Carlisle were looking into my mother's whereabouts and my powers respectively. Jasper had his own little black book of useful contacts, but so far no one had heard of my mother. He scares me sometimes. He stares at me all knowingly, and then looks at the people around me, then back at me again. I wonder if that's how Edward would behave if he could read my mind.

Carlisle on the other hand, was looking through the books he had amassed during his stay at Volterra. Everytime he came across something on the Moroi, he would call out excitedly. So far it wasn't anything I didn't already know though.

One day I went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, and Embry was there. He sat at the counter, with his cheek to the table and looking handsomely bored as Jacob talked to Nessie. As I came in though, he looked up at me and his dark eyes held my gaze for a moment before looking away. I blushed and contemplated walking back out again. But that seemed too pathetic, so I opened up the fridge and stuck my head in.

"Irma," I heard Carlisle's soft cool voice sound unusually excited. "I may have found something about your power."

I turned around quickly, and so did Embry, Jacob and Renesmee.

"Have you heard of compulsion?"

I shook my head and my curls bounced around my face.

"Apparently, those in control of the spirit element have a heightened sense of compulsion. You can _will_ people to do things that you want them to."

I laughed nervously. "Wow, that sounds awesome, but I don't think I've ever done that before."

"Au contraire. I think you've been doing it all along," Carlisle chuckled. "I think you've been willing us subconsciously, which is why you don't seem to have a scent, or that Edward and Alice can't see anything about you. In your own way, you are blocking all of us out."

I frowned. Somehow it seemed like I would do much more with my power than making people think _I didn't exist._ Seriously, I couldn't be that limited in creativity.

Carlisle chuckled some more. "I don't think you've done a very good job though. It's probably because you're so fresh to experimenting with your powers that it's only become more potent recently."

"That might explain the whole thing with Embry..."

"Yes, it might," Carlisle agreed. "Why don't you try willing us to see you clearly though? Just to confirm my theory?" Typical Carlisle. Always delighted at the thought of new information.

I was quite unsure of what to do. But remembering how much I kept thinking about drinking blood that day with Embry, I just tried repeating it over and over and concentrating hard on it happening.

_Don't let me block you out, don't let me block you out, don't let me..._

I opened my eyes. Nothing doing. My small audience looked at me nonplussed, and expectantly. Renesmee reached up and nearly slapped Jacob's face in her frustration.

"Nuh uh, Nessie. I don't see anything different either." Jacob tried smiling at my encouragingly.

I slid my gaze over to Embry's face. He had just sat there quietly, but now he was nodding at me to try harder. Being forcefully reminded about how my powers skyrocketed around Embry, I stared him down and concentrated harder.

_Come on, don't let me block you out, don't let me..._

**Embry's POV**

Many things happened at the same time. The first thing I registered was a whiff of something flowery and vanilla-like. Then I heard a crash from somewhere above. Then I realised that Irma was transforming before my very eyes.

Okay, the transformation wasn't drastic. Dressed in shorts, I could see her legs start to tone up and slim down a little bit. Her facial features lost a bit of their roundishness and actually firmed itself. Her skin was actually emitting this healthy glow, a far cry from the sunken mask I knew it to be. Her eyes started sparkling a shiny dark brown colour and I noticed were rimmed with pretty, curly lashes.

To the human eye, there probably was only a slight improvement, but to my sharp eyes, it made a lot of difference.

While I was busy taking note of these changes, I became acutely aware of this pull I felt towards her. I couldn't care less about the crash up there, or the appraising sounds Jacob and Nessie were making. It was like the camera focused only on Irma, blurring out the background and zooming in on her alone. My heart swelled as I took in her every move and every whiff of air that carried her scent to me. I could feel this indescribable thing linking her to me. Stronger than a thousand diamond encrusted cables. Stronger than a link of vampires. Stronger than God's will, even.

"Embry, dude, what are you doing?"

I broke out of my reverie. Looking down, I saw that I was actually standing up, and from the way the chair was lying on the floor, I had probably jumped up from it. I looked up at Jacob, and from the way he was staring at me with a knowing look, I knew he knew.

I had imprinted on Irma.

I caught Irma's eye and couldn't help but smile at her. It felt wonderful. All the confusion I had felt over the past days just disappeared and it was like nothing else mattered but her. She looked confused and I was about to walk over, when suddenly a tinkly voice said the worst possible thing that could ever be said.

"Carlisle!" Alice twittered, apparently having appeared in the room. "I just saw Irma dying."


	9. Chapter 9

**Aloha my faithful readers. I didn't really expect such lovely comments, and now I feel like I have a lot to live up to. Excuse the time gaps between chapters, I've been really busy lately.**

* * *

**Irma's POV**

They decided to hold a huge 'family meeting'. I'd never been to one of those, having no family at all, and I couldn't understand why they were having one over me. Everyone was in the sitting room but I was the only one sitting. Renesmee was in my lap while everyone else was zooming around being blurs. Embry was the only one standing still across from me, staring at me with a dazed look.

Renesmee stuck her hand on my cheek, and suddenly I had a flash of me and something that smelt a lot like vanilla flowers. Renesmee smiled and giggled. I laughed along, not sure what she was trying to tell me but she looked adorable anyway. She had grown quite a bit, and in such a small amount of time. I gazed at her, taking in her beauty when--

Suddenly she bit my hand.

I yelped, and looked at my hand. Blood was oozing out of teeth shaped marks and it stung. Suddenly, Bella swept Renesmee out of my hands while Edward started apologising.

"I'm so sorry, Irma, but Nessie—Renesmee, I mean," Bella had given him a sharp jab at this point. "Renesmee thinks you smell very nice. I heard what she wanted to do a bit too late. I'm sorry, she's so used to biting Jacob that maybe she forgets not everyone heals quickly."

Behind him, Bella was chastising Renesmee. "You don't bite people like that, you can only bite Jacob, you understand?" Jacob laughed.

I waved away Edward's apologies and turned to run my hand under the sink when I smacked into Embry's chest. I breathed in his musky and refreshing smell (hard to describe, but it smelt a lot like how the river bank smells to me) for a very long moment before I stumbled back. He chuckled and held my shoulders to steady me before directing the both of us into the kitchen.

"Let's get you cleaned up. You've healed the wound, right?"

I shook my head. "I can't heal myself, remember?"

He looked frantic. "No, you never mentioned it to me before. You can't heal yourself? Does your hand hurt now? It might be infected already. Where's the first aid kit? Do you think we should get Carlisle?"

I didn't know how to answer his onslaught of questions. But I looked up at him and saw real worry in his eyes. There were frown lines creasing his face, and I could tell he was clenching his jaw. His full lips however, somehow fell into a soft pout. He probably didn't realise how silly he looked. I laughed. It was the first time I could laugh freely in front of him. Somehow I realised that everything was okay between us again.

I felt great.

"I'm fine. Look, it's not that deep a cut."

He took my hand gently. He frowned. "It's not fair that you can't heal yourself. If I could, I'd heal you. Like, strip away my healing ability and give it to you for a while. Hm, I wonder if I could do that.."

I don't know how long we stood there with him dissecting my hand really close to his face and me fidgeting with my shirt because I didn't know what to do. But Jacob stepped into the room with Nessie in his arms, and teased," Aww look, Nessie. Have you ever seen anything cuter?"

I blushed and stepped quickly to the sink, but Embry stood where he was and shot warning glances at Jake. As I ran my hand under the water to wash off semidried blood, Jacob said, "Irma, they're waiting for you in the living room. Sounds like they finally decided on something." I nodded and followed Jacob. I sensed that Embry wasn't so far behind me.

I settled myself down onto the couch as the Cullen family gathered around.

"Irma," Carlisle began. "It seems Alice has forseen you dying at the hands of the Volturi."

"What?" I heard Embry call out from behind me. He jostled the couch in his worry. "Why would they be looking for her? How do they even know where she is? How do they know she even exists?"

I turned around to look up at him. What was up with the questions? I saw his hands grabbing onto the couch's material like he was restraining himself. Restraining himself from doing what, I couldn't tell. Maybe he needed to pee really badly.

I heard Jacob whisper, "Embry, dude. Chill."

Carlisle continued, albeit a bit more soothingly. "We're not sure how it came about, because apparently the Volturi don't know about Irma yet."

"Then how--"

"We think that one of Jasper's contacts may have an issue with Irma, or her mother, and that they have just decided to tell the Volturi about her. That would explain why Alice has not seen exactly where and when they plan to kill her."

Jasper growled. "I assure you, Irma, I will hunt this bastard down. Apparently he is not worthy of my trust."

"Can we hide her?" Embry asked. "I could hide her, I could take her away somewhere and we could hide from those bloodsuckers."

Carlisle explained that because we don't know when they planned to strike, or where, it was quite redundant to start planning my departure.

"Rest assured, Embry, that we will have the upper hand. Alice will tell us what we need to know in due time."

"But I think, it would be safer to not involve all of you," I put forward. "I would not want to be a threat to all of you. It would be greatly ungrateful of me to do so."

"I'll take you away from here," Embry agreed enthusiastically. "I could protect her, I will protect her." He stuck out his chin in defiance to an unspoken objection.

"Okay, we all need to relax." Bella stepped forward and took Renesmee from Jacob. "Come on Jake. We were supposed to take Renesmee hunting today. Maybe we could all use some fresh air." She eyed me and snuck glances at Embry. I squinted. It was like she was trying to tell me something.

Jacob was more outright. "Irma, maybe you should take Embry to the river. Spend some time together. Talk about things. Small things, maybe _important things._" He eyed Embry as he said that last part. I frowned. These immortals spent too much time hinting at things.

Probably because they literally had forever to guess.

I got up from the couch and looked back at Embry to see if he was coming. Already he was at my side, smiling in a silly way that made me want to laugh again. He looked like a little kid who just got promised a new action figure. Like, all teeth showing, with his eyes all crinkly and the apples of his cheeks just screaming for a pinch.

I walked casually down to the river with Embry _bounding_ alongside me. He really seemed so upbeat lately, it was a far cry from his surliness this morning. Maybe Jacob finally injected pure sugar into his blood stream or something. Jake had been whining about Embry being so glum lately and had been threatening to do it for weeks.

**Embry's POV**

I noticed Irma hadn't brought along her sweater. I was so happy she didn't. I mean, she was going to freeze, and that was awful, but it meant I'd have an excuse to wrap my arms around her again without seeming like a pervert. I was going to take that as a sign.

And I don't need to tell you that I couldn't stop smiling the whole time we walked down to the river.

I waited as Irma picked a spot and sat down. I sat opposite her, trading the view of the river for a view of her instead. I bit my lip as I watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath of the fresh air. She was so beautiful, with her spiky lashes resting on her cheeks and her lips in a slight pout.

"This place is lovely. I would hate to leave it," she said as she slowly opened her eyes and peered at me.

"So stay. I'd love it if you did."

She chuckled. "It's not like I have a choice when the...what are they called? Oh yea, Volturi. When they want to kill me."

I was shocked that she seemed so calm when we're talking about her death. I went crazy when I thought about it. "I would protect you, Irma. I'd give my life to save yours. I'll make sure nothing would happen to you." And I felt sure of it too. I wasn't sure what, but something told me that nothing would stop me from protecting Irma.

She looked confused for a bit. "Embry, I know you care, but you don't have to die for me."

"I would, though. Unfortunately for you, you don't have a say in whether I want to die for you or not."

She smiled. Oh, wow. It was a stunning smile. It made me want to sing. "But why though? I'm nothing special to you."

"Okay, first thing: you are special to me. Second thing: I don't really know. I just do." The second part was a lie. I knew exactly why I'd die for her. She was wonderful and I had imprinted on her. And I knew that even if I hadn't imprinted on her, I would still go to the world's end to save her, because I really did like her. My heart had been telling me all along: Irma was the girl for me. I just couldn't feel it before because Irma had been blocking me out.

I took her hand and traced a heart shape on her palm. "There's just some things you can't explain."

She was shivering a little as she stared up at me. "Darn it. I forgot my sweater. I'll need to go back for it." She tried getting up but I held onto her hand.

"There's no need to get your sweater. Let's not forget I have a body like the Sahara."

I ran both my palms over her arms and onto her shoulders so that my arms were lined next to hers. This was just perfect. My face was just close enough to her face for me to kiss her, but the position wasn't as off putting as a sudden hug would've been. A peachy blush formed on her cheeks that made me want to lean in and kiss them.

She giggled. "Wow. Do you offer your arms to just anyone who doesn't have a sweater? You must be popular with the girls at school."

I shrugged. "Like they wouldn't freak out when the shy, emo guy suddenly reaches out and surrounds them with his super hot arms." I shook my head and pouted my lips. "Us guys hiding in the corner aren't very popular unfortunately."

She laughed. I smiled. "Seriously though. I don't go around hugging girls just like that. It's not something I can do. _You're_ special."

She rolled her eyes then let them wander off to the side as she watched the movement of water behind me. I let us sit in silence for exactly two minutes before I decided I'd had enough of staying away from her. I started to whine pathetically.

"Irma, my arms are getting tired. Could we change places please?"

"Oh, okay. Uh..I'll just get up and.."

But before she could finish, I was already off the ground and sitting down behind her. I let my arms settle nicely on hers and put my hands on her knees as we sat in a cross legged position. The move made her lean back onto my chest. I breathed in the smell of her hair and I was overjoyed.

"Are you still warm?"

"Uh..yes. Are you sure you're comfortable back there? I mean, I might've missed a shower this morning and I probably stink really bad..."

I stuck my nose into her hair and gave a big theatrical sniff. "You're right, you do smell. Delicious, I mean." I chuckled softly into her ear, hoping it would make her laugh.

I felt her cringe at the corniness of my line, and I smiled as she grumbled, "Of course, coming from a man-dog, that probably isn't much. You would think shoes and wet socks smell delicious."

I sighed inwardly. She was so unsure about herself sometimes. I needed to change that.

"Irma, I need to tell you something."

She wriggled about and twisted herself to look up at me.

"Remember I told you about imprinting?" She nodded. This was it. "Well, I imprinted on you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did." I was startled. How could she be so sure of it?

"No, you can't have." She pushed herself away from me and got up. "I don't think you did, Embry."

"How do you know?" I got up too, and tried to take her hand again. This can't be happening. No way could I have done something wrong. Her tone completely hurt me.

"How do_ you_ know? How can you be so sure you imprinted on me, that you 'love' me? How do you know it's not _me_ _making_ you think like that? How do you know it's not compulsion?"she burst out. "I like you a lot Embry. How do you know it's real, and not me forcing you to think that way?"

My heart sang momentarily when she said that she liked me. But the true impact of her words hit me just a minute later.

There was no doubt I loved her. I would swear to you it was real. But the logical side of me knew there was no way of knowing for sure.

* * *

**Reviews reviews reviews 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeere's another chapter for you! Another one's coming in a bit, I promise. Once again, I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Academy. **

* * *

**Irma's POV**

"Irma, wait!"

I had to fight to stop myself from turning around. It felt hard for me to have to refuse Embry anything, as if he too had compulsive powers over me. But this time I had to step away to save him from me.

"Irma, please stop running."

I felt really bad for making him think he really liked me. Not that I realised it at the time; but I must have been wanting him to like me an awful lot. The way he looked at me as we left the house, with the dimples and the cheeky grin, made me wish he was in love with me the way everyone else was in love with each other around here.

"Embry, I thought we've established that I've been duping you this whole time. Nothing that you feel is real." Ouch. I didn't mean for it to sound so mean.

"So..this.. thing I'm feeling for you is not real?" His lips actually puckered. I wanted to run over there and make him feel better, but it wouldn't be fair to say one thing, then do another. So I shook my head instead.

He surprised me though. Sticking out his chin in defiance, he said, "I don't think so. There's no way what I'm feeling isn't real. You haven't got that much of an imagination Irma. I mean, I haven't felt this way ever. It's exactly how Jacob feels with Nessie. I've been in his head, I know what it feels like. You can't fake this stuff. This is...deep," he finished lamely.

There was no way around the in-Jake's-head argument, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Knowing myself, I _wanted_ Embry to feel that way about me. I had no control over my powers. It was a more logical argument than him imprinting on me.

I said quietly, "I'm sorry, Embry. I just can't believe that you could like me that way without me willing you to." I turned around and forced myself to head up to my room.

**Embry's POV**

I wanted to run after her again, pull her back into my arms and fucking _convince_ her that I was in love with her. This couldn't be my imagination. I knew from being in the pack mind how it felt like. Imprinting was a powerful love that couldn't be duplicated or faked. Aside from _knowing_ that, I _felt_ it too. It hurt me to think that Irma was probably hurting because she felt bad for 'duping' me.

Maybe if I had waited, she would believe it more. Argh! I was a stupid idiot. Or course I should've waited.

Irma just shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Embry. But you can have no idea how much I wanted you to think this. It just makes more sense that it's compulsion, and not imprinting."

I just stared at her for a long time, before I suddenly realised my jaw was literally hanging.

I felt like I wanted to try all methods to get Irma to believe me. Like, picking her up and hugging her for ages. But I knew that would freak her out more, or at the very least make her feel guilty for 'tricking' me like that. So I refrained and instead suggested that we go back to the house. Jake would convince her that it was imprinting. If anyone knew what it was like to feel one way then do a 180 degree turn the next day, it was him.

We were silent the rest of the time we walked back up to the house. My head was full of Irma's scent and it just drove me crazy that I've never smelt it before. I couldn't believe I spent 17 years of my life without it. As we walked through the door, I saw Irma immediately put some space between us. It stung that my imprint wanted to stay away from me, but if it made her feel better, so be it.

**IRMA'S POV**

I sat across the kitchen counter from Embry. He was pouting again, and not in a way that made me want to laugh, either. I was about to say something when Jasper walked into the room, looking curiously at the both of us.

Suddenly, a lot of people burst in through the back door. Truthfully, it was only Bella and Jacob, holding Renesmee, but the three of them were making so much noise it felt like there were at least fifteen more people.

"...grumble...Carlisle! We've got some news...grumble..."

Then Alice swirls in and adds to the (albeit beautiful) cacophony of tenor and soprano voices. "The Volturi are coming!" she shrieks. "They know about Renesmee, and oh Jazz, it's awful!" This sets off another raucous bout of speedy talking and occasional squeaks. I frowned. Sometimes I wished I had the hearing so I could actually keep up with the conversation.

I poked Jacob and asked what was happening. I couldn't have picked a worse source. He rushed something about Irina, immortal children and the Volturi being very displeased, something about them finding out about me and wanting to kill all of us for being involved. There really was too much history for me to be able to absorb it all, but it really boils down to one thing: We're all going to die.

Carlisle managed to calm everyone down, though, and convinced us to take things slowly. Everyone lapsed into a thoughtful silence that Jacob broke almost immediately.

"What's the matter with the both of you?" I looked up and saw him eyeing both me and Embry.

Of course everyone eyed the both of us, especially Jasper. My cheeks started heating up (because of course, I don't blush) while Embry mumbled something that everyone but me could hear. Everyone sighed, but Jasper spoke up.

"Oh was that what you were worrying about? There really isn't a need to worry, Irma. Embry really has imprinted on you."

At this, Embry immediately sat up and looked pleased with himself. I frowned even more, and raised my eyebrow for an explanation.

"His feelings are exactly the same as Jacob's or Sam's. It's really intense when he thinks about you, and even when he's not, there's an undercurrent of longing besides whatever other emotion he might be feeling at the time. If he, or anyone else were under compulsion, they would be feeling extremely compliant. In other words, Embry has imprinted on you."

Embry looked like he was about to clap his hands in glee.

"Jasper's right, Irma," Edward piped up. "All Embry thinks about is you, the same way my daughter's face is plastered all over the inside of Jacob's skull." Edward squinted at Jacob now, who grinned sheepishly back.

Well, now I felt like I had been overly dramatic. Embry caught my eye and made a heart shape with his thumbs and index fingers, before moving them apart to signal a broken heart. I wanted to hide my face as I mouthed 'Sorry' to him. He grinned and put his fingers back together into the heart. I had to giggle at how silly he looked, and the both of us forgot about the crisis at hand.

"Anyway," Jacob said pointedly. "Renesmee's dying, we're all dying, how do we fix it?"

Once again a fluster broke out but I found it hard to focus on our impending doom now that I knew Embry had indeed imprinted on me. My heart kept swelling as it slowly dawned on me that he basically loved me now. I wanted to dance, jump and fly! I couldn't wait for everyone to be done discussing so I could escape to the river again with him. Finally though, they seemed to decide that Carlisle and Esme would find friends, while Alice and Jasper were to go off on some unknown mission and the rest of us stay to train. I couldn't be sure though. Such minor details weren't important to me right now.

The room immediately dispersed, leaving me and Embry alone. As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, he took out a can of soda, stuffed it into his pocket and signalled for me to follow him. We walked out the back door and back down to the river again.

As we were walking, I felt him inching nearer to me, before finally snapping up my hand in his large grip. Leaning in toward me, he cheekily said, "I told you so."

I giggled. He felt so warm to me (and my still hoodie-less body), and I entwined my fingers with his. I knew now that he couldn't ever find a fault with me, that he probably thought I was perfect, the same way I thought he was perfect. Just knowing that made me feel so happy. I started swinging our arms back and forth as we walked and before we knew it we were skipping our way to the river, giggling madly as we went.

And I didn't even trip once.

When we reached our spot, he gave my hand one final swing before bringing my hand up around his neck and bringing my other hand to join it. I was dangling from his neck for a split second before he held on to me and lifted me up so that our faces were level.

I stared into his eyes for a long while before it started getting intense. "Are your arms tired yet? I must be pretty heavy.

He rolled his eyes. "When will you realise your boyfriend's a werewolf and has super strength? You don't weigh a thing to me."

My heart flared (in a good way) when he said 'boyfriend'. I raised my eyebrow and he smiled just a little bit.

"You're right. I'm not your boyfriend until we kiss."

Holding my gaze, he leaned his head forward slowly. So slowly in fact, that I moved my head in too, just to speed things up. He paused just before our lips met and I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"Hurry up," I whispered. He half growled, half chuckled and I could feel it through his chest. I started to focus on the rumbly feeling when suddenly our lips met and I was sent into cosmic bliss. His lips were soft, smooth and hot, burning not only my mouth, but my entire face. I moved my hands from the back of his neck to cup his jaw to make sure he didn't end the kiss too early.

It was perfect, everything I expected my first kiss to be. When he pulled back, I kept my eyes closed to fully take in what just happened. I felt his forehead press against mine, and he nudged me with his nose.

"I guess _now_ I'm your boyfriend."

I couldn't hope for more.

* * *

**I'm fueled by reviews, just so you know hinthint. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Embry's POV**

I breathed in the scent of Irma's hair as I watched her manipulate some water from the river into pretty shapes in the air above us. I couldn't be happier that Jasper and Edward managed to convince Irma I had imprinted on her. Everything felt so right in the world now that she was in my arms as we lay under the stars. The kiss had been perfect and it wasn't awkward between us afterwards either, unlike what I thought it would be. We just kept talking until we lapsed into this comfortable silence. Nothing could change that.

I tensed, suddenly remembering what they were discussing in the kitchen earlier on today. The Volturi were coming and they would know about Irma. I didn't really understand why they had such a problem with her, but it was certain that she was going to die. A deep sense of anger filled me. How dare they try to take away my happiness, not when I hadn't nearly had enough time with her.

Irma had sensed my tensing up and look around at me curiously. She splashed a bit of water on my cheek asking, "What's wrong Embry?"

Ignoring the tingly feeling when she said my name, I looked down at her and realised I needed to make sure she could defend herself, at the very least. Pretty shapes were all very good for tea parties, but what we needed her to do was create flamethrowers and earthen fortresses.

I let go of her and got up, then reached down to pull her to a standing position. "We need to train you for when the Volturi come. I'm gonna phase, then when I come back, just try attacking me in anyway possible."

"But Embry, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll heal, honey. Or you could heal me afterwards." I kissed her on her forehead, then tilted her chin up to kiss her lips, because I couldn't help myself. Then I walked back into the trees to phase.

When I stepped out in my wolf form, I saw Irma's face light up with a smile. I had a feeling she liked me while I was a wolf. I walked on over to her and hit her arm with the side of my snout. She giggled and I felt a warmth course through my body. Oh how was I going to try to attack her like this?

I narrowed my eyes at her to make sure she understood she wasn't supposed to hold back. Then I ran far down the river until she was just a speck in the distance. I turned to face her and braced myself keeping myself in check to make sure I didn't give in to my wolf sense while I was in attack mode.

And then I charged.

In two seconds, I was already halfway there and worried why Irma wasn't doing anything. Suddenly a wall of earth rose up in front of me, too tall leap, and probably too thick to run through. I had to swerve to avoid it. I frowned. If only she had placed it closer, I would've crashed into it for sure and the broken bones would've stopped my attack instantly. But then I realised that she was still not trying to hurt me.

I whined. _Try harder, Irma. Just hit me._

I ran around the wall and looked around for her as I turned the corner. She wasn't anywhere to be found. I tried sniffing for her, but then realised she was probably screening herself again, like before. Oh, she was good. My heart swelled as I thought about how good she was already without me telling her to do anything.

As I ran around, trying to listen out for any sounds of her, Jake suddenly popped into my head.

_Embry dude, what are you doing? It feels and sounds like an earthquake down there._

_I'm teaching Irma how to defend herself. She's doing a pretty good job, Jake. I can't find her at all._

_Oh that explains things. Maybe I'll come down and teach Nessie some stuff too. _

As he faded into the distance, a huge wall of water suddenly formed itself around me. It was swirling so fast, I was sure that if I ran through it, I'd get caught in the current. I backed into the centre and actually felt almost scared as the wall closed at the top, trapping me in some weird water chamber. Accidentally, I let out a small whine.

Instantly, the water stopped swirling and just stayed suspended above me. I heard Irma's burst of laughter before the water just fell and drenched me.

I had to peer out of my wet fur to look around for her. I found her on one of the branches of a tree and headed over there, growling playfully. She was good, I had to admit that, but she needed to pay back for making me wet. I shook out my fur, making sure she would get a good amount of the spray.

She laughed as the water hit her and I headbutted the tree to make it shake a bit. She squealed a bit as she hung on. I smiled before I bounded around happily in a small circle, chasing my tail to make her laugh.

I phased back behind some trees before walking back. I waited for her to come down, but she seemed reluctant.

"Irma, you can't stay in a tree all night."

"I'm stuck. I don't know how to get down."

"How did you even get up in the first place?"

"I forced this column of earth to make steps then I climbed up."

I was impressed. I never would have thought of that, if I had her powers.

"Well, do it again and walk down. I could wait at the bottom like a prince." I sniggered, even though I knew she'd love the idea.

"Well, I'm kinda exhausted. I can't even shoot flames anymore, look," she demonstrated. A small flame burst out and then died.

I felt awful. I couldn't believe I forgot she must have been tired after all that. Without another word, I leapt up to grab hold of the branch before swinging up to sit next to her. I took her hand and we just sat there swinging our legs and not saying anything.

"Are you afraid of the Volturi, Embry?"

"Not really. I'm more afraid I'll lose you."

"Me too. I mean, I'm afraid I'll lose you."

"You know," I teased. "Not too long ago, you didn't care what happened to you when the Volturi came."

She blushed. "Yea well, that was before I knew you wanted me as badly as I wanted you." She reached up to play with my still wet hair. "I don't want to go away now, anymore."

"What if we found your mother though? Wouldn't you want to stay with her?"

She was silent. "I don't know about my mother. But if I did decide to go with her, would you come too?"

It was my turn to be silent for a while. "I can't leave the pack, Irma."

She nodded, quite unsure of my answer.

"But if I think, if I had to, for you I would. The rest would understand."

She smiled again. It felt so good to see her smile. I bent down to rest my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I think we should come down now. I need to change my clothes and my butt's cramping up."

While she was too busy laughing, I scooped her up and held on tight as I dropped down from the branch. Then I lifted her onto my back and piggybacked her all the way back up to the Cullens' house.

This fight could mean that all of us were going to die. And even if we did survive by some miracle, I don't know what could happen between me and Irma until then, and after that. I didn't like the prospect of being separated from her for one second should she decide to go looking for her mother, but I couldn't leave the pack either. Frowning, I pushed that thought to the back of my head. I'd deal with it when it comes.


	12. Chapter 12

I was so failing at this. I had cookie dough on my right, and a fish and coconut stew on my left. In front of me was a huge mess of dirty utensils and ingredients and behind me Embry was laughing.

He hugged me from behind and laughed into my ear. "You don't have to impress my mother Irma. She likes everyone. Besides, you're doing this all wrong."

I spun around to face him and grabbed onto his shirt. "What do you mean? She doesn't like chocolate chip, is that it?"

He laughed again and let me go. "Oh, she loves chocolate chip, just not raw and lumpy with runny egg yolk." He walked around the kitchen island and picked up the bowl of cookie dough. "Don't worry though, I can fix this."

I sighed as I focused my attention on the stew. I just randomly picked a recipe from the book Embry said his mother loved, and now I think I had gotten myself in way over my head. I was so nervous about meeting his mother that I was singlehandedly destroying her kitchen.

After I finally stuck the stew in the oven, Embry calmly bent forward, raised a finger covered in cookie dough and put it near my mouth.

"Taste."

As I licked the dough off his finger absentmindedly (the cookie dough tasted superb by the way) I wondered whether I should've brought a different outfit. I didn't think my current flour-covered hoodie was going to cut it.

"Ahem," someone coughed somewhere to my right. I looked up to see a tall and slender lady holding onto a briefcase and who stared back at me. It clicked in my head that this had to be Embry's mother before I realized that I was still sucking on her son's finger.

I immediately stepped back and stared at Embry in horror. He smiled and said, "Oh mom, you're home early," before giving a very suspicious glance back in my direction.

"I'm not early, you know I always come back home at this time," she said, still looking at me. I tried to fix my hair but stopped because I realized that my hands were still covered in dough.

"Who is this lady then?" she said, with a hint of snide disdain.

"She's my girlfriend." Oh, how my heart fluttered when he said that, and how her eyes squinted when she heard it. I thought he said she liked everyone, the liar.

All at once though, her eyes crinkled up in a smile as she giggled and stepped forward to give me a hug. "Oh sweetheart, I was only kidding. He told me he was seeing someone and I was just curious to see who she was."

I laughed nervously. She continued, "Why doesn't Embry get things ready while the both of us freshen up? You've managed to get some dough in your hair, love."

"I'll just help Embry before I straighten myself out."

She smiled before scurrying off into her room. I turned to Embry, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. I took off my apron and swung it at him. Somehow he managed to dodge it and trap me between his body and the counter top.

"Oh, stop being so silly. She likes you, I can tell," he said while using a napkin to wipe cookie dough from my hair. He frowned, while staring at my front. "You must have the coolest looking hoodie in the whole of Forks."

I frowned as well and looked down. There was flour everywhere except for an apron shaped block on my front. "Take it off, I'll get it washed," Embry said. He stripped off his own hoodie and handed it over to me to wear. "I know how you love your jackets. You almost never take it off." I smiled at him and swapped my hoodie for his slightly larger one. It was deliciously warm and smelled of the river and the musky undertone of Embry. I wondered if I would ever get my hoodie back after he'd washed it. In the stress of the dinner, I forgot that tonight was going to be the night of the morning. I had wanted to meet Embry's mom in case anything… you know. In case anything awful happened. Embry thought I was being silly of course, but he was thrilled with me meeting his mother and had cheerfully agreed.

Dinner with Mrs. Call was surprisingly easy going. Embry was smiling so cheesily and so hard that his eyes were reduced to little slits. Mrs. Call was funny and such a nice person. She didn't even complain that the cookies were burnt to a crisp and that we had to spend an hour scraping off the black bits from her pan. Eventually we gave up and just ate the leftover cookie dough.

At the end of dinner, she sent us off at the door (Embry was supposedly going to send me home after a walk) and I eyed Embry. He caught my glance and immediately bent down to his mom's ear and said, "I love you, Mom" before kissing her cheek. I vaguely wondered if that was the last kiss he'd ever give her. My heart clenched in fear for what was going to happen tonight.

"You're being silly, you know. Nothing's going to happen," Embry said while we started off a long walk to the Cullen's portion of the river. "So, some vampires on their side might die, but we're pretty much intact. Alice said the Volturi wouldn't be expecting wolves."

I sighed. We had gone over this multiple times after every practice session he made me do. I had even seen the wolves train with the Cullens and all those miscellaneous vampires (none of whom know my mother, by the way). I still remained doubtful that everything would go as flawlessly as they thought it would be. The Volturi sounded like way too big a bully to walk away without some sort of showdown. A showdown that would undoubtedly be fatal. Besides, there's so many things to think about: The Volturi could know about my mother.

"Come on, Irma! I'll be fine, you'll be fine. We'll all be fine," he swung me up onto his back and bounced me up and down. I reached up and pulled his long hair away from the side of his face. I rested my cheek against the side of his long neck before putting my lips to it and blowing a raspberry.

He squealed like a girl before laughing, "Does this mean you agree with me?" I shook my head and silently pointed forward. I was going to have to get Embry to stay with me during the confrontation. As sorry as I was for the rest of them being in potentially more danger, I wanted to be able to make sure Embry was safe.

After a long trudge in comfortable silence (punctuated by Embry's growls and laughter whenever I blew raspberries on his neck and when I tried to twist his hair into a French braid), we settled comfortably down by the river. Technically we were supposed to be resting, but neither of us quite wanted to leave each other's side. We sat down facing each other and just started talking.

"Who would you shoot, shag or marry between Rosalie, Bella and Alice?" I asked.

"I'd shoot Rosalie first, then I'll shoot Bella and Alice at the same time with two guns, then I'd shag _and_ marry you."

"That's not how you play the game! You have to choose between them!"

"I already chose. I can't see myself with any other girl anymore. I'm sorry, but we're stuck together for life."

"What if I changed my mind about you?" I probably never would, but it was a hypothetical question.

His dark eyes met mine. "I'd still be here for you, Irma. No matter how you felt about me."

"What if I died tomorrow?"

His features twisted up in pain as he considered it. "It won't happen."

"If it did?"

There was no question, really. I had heard the story of the third wife, he would follow along just as his ancestor had.

I could sense that he knew he had to comfort me. He reached into his pocket and took out a leather cord. He snapped it in half and began weaving it into two long strings. He reached up and threaded the string around my neck and tied it into a necklace before doing the same with the other one around his neck.

"It's not much, but it'll do until after tomorrow. I'll get you something properly then." He snuck his hands around my waist and pulled me so that my back was lying against his chest. "Stop worrying about tomorrow. It'll be fine."

You know the thing they say about famous last words?


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Embry,

I wish you hadn't apologised for not giving me something better to remember you by. I hate that the last words out of your mouth was an apology to me. You silly boy, you forgot that your leather necklace was probably the thing I'd treasure the most from you, because it was the first piece of jewelery you ever gave me. You forgot that I still had on your hoodie, so that was just one other thing to remember you by. You forgot that people never forget their true loves.

You also forgot that vampire venom was fatal to you when you jumped in front of me when Demetri attacked.

It's not your fault my mother killed Demetri's mate. It's not your fault that I was probably doomed from the moment she did that. It's not your fault, but you still died for it. I wish they had killed me too, I wish they hadn't decided your death was punishment enough for it. I wish you hadn't had to pay the price for me.

I'm going to leave this letter under our rock near the river. If vampires and werewolves could exist, I'm hoping ghosts can too, because I'd just like to see you one more time. I'd rather say this to you face to face, a letter really doesn't feel enough.

I've still got your necklace, I've still got your hoodie. I plan on holding on to them, I hope you don't mind.

Til I see you again,

Irma


End file.
